


End of the War

by TooCreative4Life



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Civil War, Civil War (Marvel), Heartbreaking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Poetry, Sad, Song Inspired, Tearjerker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooCreative4Life/pseuds/TooCreative4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by No Light, No light by Florence and the Machines that has to do with the Civil War. More precisely,  Steve and Tony's relationship dying in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the War

I always took for granted

the quiet humming and whirring,

never quite noticing the way it calmed me.

The gentle glow, always present

and always reassuring.

 

At first the sounds were like buzzing bees,

aggravating and unsettling.

But as time went by,

as you stole my heart and mind,

I came to love them as much as I did you.

 

I remember waking up every morning

to your hand over my heart and whispered adorations.

It was proof that someone cared for me, 

a shining light to thaw the ice

saving me, guiding me home.

 

When I lost my light, I lost you.

You and your bright blue eyes

I never knew the lack of it would hurt;

that I could want to fix something so badly

I would do anything to erase my mistakes.

 

I am sorry that I turned away,

breaking a hole in your shield.

Forgive my broken blue heart

that no longer glows with life.

 


End file.
